Notre premier Noël
by tete de noeud
Summary: One-Shot très court, slash HP-DM. Le titre dit tout.


Coucou, j'avais juste envie d'écrire un petit One-shot, je sais que certain me diront que j'ai des fics à updater en attente mais on a des envies ou on n'en a pas !

Notre premier Noël. 

_Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?_

_Bonne question._

_Très bonne question à se poser la veille de Noël._

_Que je sois resté à Poudlard pour les vacances, soit cela se peut. Le manoir Malfoy étant quelque peu courtisé par les aurores, cela peut être une explication._

_Que je sois présentement dans la salle sur demande, transformé en un magnifique petit loft, plutôt que dans la salle commune des serpentards, un fait excusable. Faut dire aussi, que certaines personnes que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement ont aussi décidé de rester à Poudlard, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi._

_Que je sois nu, chevauchant un autre corps nu, moi qui suis le roi du sexe de Poudlard, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Outre le fait, bien sur que cette rumeur ne soit que foutaise et que la seule personne avec qui j'ai jamais couché soit présentement en dessous de moi._

_Que cette personne soit un homme, dans les mœurs bourgeoises, est en soit excusable._

_Que cet homme, même en étant en dessous, ai réussit à être en moi, profondément, vigoureusement en moi, le prince des serpentard, est inexcusable. Même si je suis à califourchon sur mon amant et que je dicte la cadence. Un Malfoy n'est jamais dominé ! _

_« Désolé père, j'ai suivit votre exemple. Vous vous agenouilliez devant un serpent albinos, je me fais enculer par un autre »_

_Que cet homme me rende fou relève du surréalisme ! Un Malfoy est toujours maître de sa personne._

_« Oui, ben c'est fichu, je perds le Nord dés qu'il m'embrasse »_

_Que cet homme m'ai présentement demandé ma main, après m'avoir concocté une soirée romantique parfaite, est risible au possible. _

_Que j'ai répondu « oui » sans l'avis de mon père, relève du suicide._

_Mais que je l'ai dit en pleurant comme un poufsouffle, cela tient du gag !_

_Et pire que tout, que cet homme soit un gryffondor, le survivant bref Harry Potter ! Là, c'est la fin de tout ! _

_Comment vais-je m'en sortir ?_

_Mais pourquoi je ne veux pas m'en sortir ? Pourquoi suis-je si stupidement heureux de mon sort ?En fait, il y a sept mois que je suis niaisement satisfait de mon sort !_

-Drayà quoi tu penses ? Le coupa le gryffondor au milieu de ses réflexions.

-A toi ! Répondit amoureusement le serpentard.

-Oui, ben pas maintenant, concentre-toi, s'il te plait mon amour !

Draco se pencha légèrement en avant et lécha sensuellement les lèvres de son fiancé, puis il lui donna quelques coups de reins qui leur envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Et finalement il jouit, inondant le ventre du brun de sa semence de haute qualité. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer le cri de son amant dans sa bouche, lorsque celui ci se lâcha à son tour.

Ils s'allongèrent un moment l'un sur l'autre. Harry ne voulait pas briser ce moment de béatitude, il resta donc en Draco.

_D'ailleurs, il reste souvent en moi après l'amour, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose ?_

Finalement, le serpentard se libéra et roula à coté de son amant, tout contre lui. Harry lui prit la main gauche et admira une nouvelle fois combien l'anneau de fiançailles allait à ravir à son futur mari. Draco ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, lui aussi adorait sa bague et encore plus celui qui lui avait offert.

_Pourquoi suis-je stupidement heureux de mon sort ? Je suis quand même en danger de mort ! Ben oui, mon futur époux étant toujours pourchassé par un certain mage noir. Tous ceux qui aiment Harry sont donc des potentielles victimes de meurtres ou enlèvements. Granger a déjà évité le sien à un cheveu prêt, malheureusement, ce sont ses parents qui ont payés. Et la famille de roux dénombre déjà un mort et deux blessés. Et moi dans tout ça, je viens jouer mon poufsouffle en disant oui à sa demande en mariage ! Faut dire aussi qu'il a bien joué le bougre._

Flash Back

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, ils buvaient du bon vin, la nourriture était divine, la lumière tamisée et eux, assis à même le sol, amoureux, jeunes et heureux.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est notre premier Noël ensemble ? Avait demandé Harry.

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas le dernier, si tu t'y prends aussi bien chaque année !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, avait ronronné Harry en se glissant contre lui, j'ai bien l'intention que ça dure!

Et il l'avait embrassé avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, c'est à dire énormément. A ce moment là, Draco ne savait pas encore qu'il allait se retrouver enchaîné au gryffondor jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Non, le sale coup, oups, le merveilleux coup, arriva pendant le dessert.

-Je propose un toast au champagne ?

-Harry, mon cœur, les toasts sont au début du repas ! Avait ricané Draco.

-Alors tu veux pas de mon toast ? Avait demandé innocemment le brun.

-Mais bien sur que si, on n'a qu'à appeler ça, les toasts à la Potter !

Et là, Harry avait sorti la petite boite en velours et l'avait ouverte.

-A la seule condition que tu deviennes aussi un Potter, sinon je devrais te jeter un sort d'oubliette pour avoir assisté à un rituel potterien sans en être un. Veux tu m'épouser mon amour ?

_C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai fondu comme un poufsouffle ! N'aller pas croire que je suis une mauviette ou autre chose du genre. Non, je suis un gars virile, puissant et doué. Mais en amour, en fait non, avec Harry, je perds tout sens des réalités, toutes notions de bien et de mal, de temps et d'endroits. J'oublie tout, il ne me reste que lui_.

_Et c'est en pleurant comme un con que j'ai dit oui, qu'Harry m'a prit la main et y a glissé l'anneau qui nous lie à tout jamais._

Fin du Flash Back

_D'ailleurs il faudra que je pense à aller lui acheter une bague identique pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il est à moi, que ces pimbêches qui lui tournent continuellement autour n'ont aucune chance._

-Harry ?

-Hum ? Répondit-il de sa voix endormie.

-Ca veut dire que maintenant, on ne doit plus se cacher ?

_Là il se réveil complètement et s'assied, oups mauvais pressentiment._

-Ecoute Dray, je préférerais pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'écria Draco en se relevant à son tour.

-Pour ta protection ! Tu n'imagine même pas l'enfer que pourrais être ta vie si cela devenait officiel.

-Mais on est fiancé bon sang ! J'ai accepté de t'épouser, tu dois donc percuter que j'accepte toutes les joies et aussi les merdes qui vont avec !

-Mais réfléchit Draco, ce n'est pas seulement de Voldemort que j'ai peur. C'est aussi de tous ces serpentards qui ne te respecteront plus et qui t'attaqueront dans le dos, c'est aussi des autres élèves qui ne te jugeront pas digne de moi, c'est aussi des journalistes qui ne vont pas nous lâcher, et plein d'autres choses que je n'ose même pas imaginer !

_Moi, j'avais arrêté d'écouter à « pas digne de moi »._

-Est-ce que tu penses que je ne suis pas digne de toi ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! S'était écrié Harry avec terreur. C'est moi qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! Toi, tu es parfait, jamais je n'ai pensé ça de toi, même quand nous étions ennemis !

_Ca me met du baume au cœur même si j'ai toujours envie de crier au monde entier notre amour. Il m'embrasse doucement et me serre contre lui._

-On fait un pacte.

-Je t'écoute. Dit-il d'une voix étonnée.

-J'accepte de rester encore dans l'ombre mais à une condition.

-Vas y.

-Tu portes l'anneau de fiançailles que je vais t'acheter dés que le magasin ouvre. Et je dis bien, l'anneau identique au mien.

-Draco…

-Harry ! C'est la seule condition ou tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour fonder une famille. Je suis sure qu'un tas de groupies en seraient heureuses !

_Je sais que je suis vache, mais il doit comprendre_.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, il n'y a jamais eu que toi et il n'y aura jamais que toi !

_Il me regarde et essaie de m'attendrir, peine perdue Potter, je ne flancherais pas !_

-D'accord ! Cède t'il. Mais fais attention, cache le souvent avec ta manche et je ferais pareil.

_Pour toute réponse je roule sur lui en l'embrassant goulûment et c'est reparti pour une nuit chaude et torride_ !

_Apres maintes et maintes étreintes enflammées, Harry s'endort finalement. Je me cale contre lui, il passe ses bras autour de moi et je commence à partir à mon tour pour le pays des rêves._

-Joyeux Noël mon amour. Me murmure t'il doucement.

_Je souris bêtement et lui embrasse légèrement l'épaule avant de le rejoindre._

_Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?_

FIN !

**Voilà, mon petit O-S en passant. Vos avis ?**


End file.
